User blog:H950sm/To Chas
This is a message to you, Chas. Perhaps you may stumble upon this during your next attack or may not even come here at all. I am posting this regardless of such reasons. I am not here to take you to task or testify against you (and vice-versa). I am not going to make this lengthy nor am I going to fill this with verbose. I am only going to communicate a message to you. You have been here on the wiki for a long time. More than 12 months, and you are still here. You began making contributions after which you gradually rose up in the ranks. Perhaps you were a nice user, a short-tempered, avengeful user who just wanted things to be straight. You might have wanted to stay on the right path, but by only forcing certain things to change you fell off and rolled into an abyss of darkness. I may be some of the users who still wish for the old you, smart you to return. And when I say ‘return’, I do not mean return to this wiki, but to that state where you were cool and nice. That state where you were enjoying the current TV show instead of thinking of it to be dumb and switching to another channel. I have witnessed many times how you wanted to get to a compromise and end things and forget them, only to spark another fire days later. Suppose you do want the bad guys to lose. Suppose you do want them to perish and be wiped off from of the face of the Internet forever. But we can even end up thinking of our very own companions and good acquaintances to be our enemies. We might be aiming for a particular person, but we can end up affecting the other people inadvertently. And because of that they might turn against us, and they can be on the side of the person we are trying to hurt or whatever, and so we just continue to fight for the rest of our lives and defeat the bad guys, who, in this case, are the people who were once our friends. Some of those friends might strive to overpower you, or might leave for good. Some might forgive but not forget. I understand how much you love staying here, as proved via your pastas and other stuff, but there are some exceptions. Can we live forever? Can we stay in the life of this world without dying? You may say that science hasn’t reached that level, but death is a phenomenon common to almost every living thing. Similarly, one might not be able to remain forever on a particular site, and will eventually have to leave it or so, but that doesn’t mean that that was the only wiki present on the WWW. That doesn’t mean you can’t create a wiki or try something new, like a new game, a new fandom, or so. Plus, the Internet itself is not permanent. Perhaps many centuries after the much anticipated advent of super-advanced future technology and infrastructure, something might come and take it away forever from us, like catastrophes, natural disasters, which may lead to the decline of technology and the end of living and the beginning of survival, REAL survival. So I what I want to say is this: PLEASE MOVE ON. You have many other shots at doing other things in real life and so, and the Internet forever remains a virtual world for all. People may be angry and gross, and that must not change you. So I ask you to mull over his over a cup of coffee, and take the decision, the right decision. Please deal gently with us and please do not make us bound to an upcoming war. There are surely many legitimate reasons for this, so please, comrade, do what’s right. If you choose to do the right thing, then I (once again) bid you a nice farewell). Yours sincerely, H950sm Category:Blog posts